1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for solving application failures using social collaboration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As consumers' needs increase, so does application complexity. More and more applications are running on multiple platforms and hosts, and are built using separate components provided by different groups. Because of this increased complexity, finding the reason for an application failure is very difficult for the average user. Even if the failure is reported through an error message and message number, frequently, the error is not descriptive enough, in the context of the application as a whole, to explain why the exception happened.
A current solution to the problem is a tedious, manual search for an explanation of the error that occurred. This type of search typically requires looking at existing comments and explanations of the problem, such as, for example, through a web search, or conversations within a development team. Both of these approaches are inefficient. A web search does not capture the effort exerted by previous users who have attempted to solve the same problem; which may include members of a current development team, the user themselves, or other people around the world that encounter the same problem under similar circumstances. Asking fellow development team members for help imparts a cost on their time to explain the solution.